My Turn
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: Sasuke would always have Sakura, but it's about time Naruto found the girl of his dreams...


**My Turn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Dedicated to Naruto Uzumaki. His birthday is today!**

* * *

How come whenever I'm around Sasuke I get this burning sensation in the pit of my stomach? How come I feel rage, anger, and hate radiate off of me?

It's not right.

I know it's not right.

But I just can't help it now.

Sasuke Uchiha. He is suppose to be my bestfriend.

Yet, as I take a peek inside his hospital room, I can't help but want to destroy the very human being that I used to want to return home so badly.

Maybe he shouldn't have come back.

I continue to stare in anger and jealousy at the sight before me. There is Sasuke, sound asleep in his hospital bed. He looks peaceful. Happy. Those are two words that are hard to fit into the same sentence as Sasuke. But, there he is with a small smile on his lips and a serene, gentle look spread across his features.

It's not hard to see why exactly he is so happy. For right there wrapped up in his embrace, is none other than the girl of my dreams.

Sakura Haruno.

I worked so hard over the years to try and win her affection, to try and stand out among everyone else to her. I thought I was succeeding. But then Sasuke came along. He takes one step back into her life and she immediately forgets everything that he has ever done to her and takes him back without a second thought.

He hurt her.

I never hurt her.

It just makes no sense.

I shake my head quickly and rid my head of those painful thoughts. Looking back into the room that held my two teammates, I study them once more.

Sasuke's arms are tightly wrapped around her waist and Sakura's hair is fanned out across his chest as she breaths in peaceful, wispy breaths of air. Sasuke's slightly battered face rests in the crook of her neck as he seems to breathe in her scent. Both of them just look so happy, so complete laying in each other's arms.

There it is.

That burning feeling in my chest again.

How is this fair? How can he just simply come home and be forgiven immediately of all his sins after everything he's put her through? How can she just look into his eyes and know that he isn't going to hurt her again? She should be with me! She knows I would never hurt her. I never have. Yet, she still chooses to be with this pardoned criminal.

But then as I start to think on it, I remember...

This is Sakura.

Forgiving, loving, Sakura. She has always had a soft spot in her heart for Sasuke. Always. There was never a time in my life with her that I can remember her having hard feelings towards him. Even after he left her alone and unconscious on that cold bench, she still could only look at him with eyes full of love and understanding.

I look back onto the couple sleeping. Sakura shifts a little in Sasuke's embrace and I can see him unconsciously tighten his grip around her waist, pulling her closer. I see the small smile on Sasuke's face widen as he feels her chest rise and fall against him.

Who am I?

Who am I to break up two people that obviously belong together. Two people who obviously need each other. They are clearly happy and as their bestfriend I must be happy for them. That's my job. And here I am getting jealous and wishing harm upon the boy that I call my bestfriend and the girl that I want nothing more than happiness for.

I shut the door quietly and proceed away from the room and down the hall. A small smile forms on my lips as I think of the two people sleeping quietly in the room I just left. They are happy. So that means I am happy. Even if it means I will never get my happy ending, I will still remain happy. Those two deserve their shot at happiness, and who knows, maybe I was meant to be with someone who can complete me even more than I thought Sakura could.

Well, atleast I still get to be the Hokage.

Smiling proudly to myself, I never even noticed the figure standing directly infront of me. La la land is not a cool place to be when you are walking around a busy building bustling full of people. I have to admit, sometimes I just don't use my head.

Wow, did I honestly just admit that?

Sakura and Sasuke would be proud. Possibly even Kakashi.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand...

I just knocked someone over!

Quickly grabbing the girl by the waist and hoisting her back up, I am about to bust into apologies, but then I suddenly stop. Light violet eyes are all that I can see. Wow. This girl has really pretty eyes. I pull away quicky to steal a glance at her face, and my whole body immediately becomes frozen.

Hinata Hyuuga.

She shyly looks towards the ground as her face instantly becomes pink. I hear her studder a few words, but my mind didn't comprehend them at all. I was too far gone by then. She was mesmorizing, almost hypnotic to me.

Hinata had always been there. Literally, whenever I needed her or anybody the most she always seemed to be right there by my side. And as I continue to stare at her, I wonder quietly to myself why I had never noticed how beautiful she was before.

I snap out of my reverie and put my large hand on her dainty shoulder. Her studdering ceases and she brings those beautiful violet eyes back onto my face to try and figure out what exactly I'm doing.

I give her a toothy grin and I swear she almost fainted, but she didn't. There's a first time for everything I guess.

As she continues to look at me with that surprised face I quickly utter the only words she needs to hear.

"You. Me. Lunch tomorrow. I'll pick you up at noon."

And with that, I walk away. Oh yes, I am one smooth operator that is for sure. Can't nobody's smoothness top mine! Naruto Uzumaki is the king of smoothness!

Kakashi Sensei would be so proud.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! Yes, I actually am quite fond of this story. I had fun writing it. Just imagining what Naruto had to be going through. I love writing stories and actually being able to feel how the character feels. It's amazing! Well, if you notice, this is kinda a sequel piece to "Regrets" which was Sasuke's birthday fic. This story takes place the next morning when Naruto finds the two of them asleep in eachother's arms. You can read this story without reading "Regrets" but feel free to check that one out as well. This story would probably make more since if you read the other first. Anyways, hope you liked this story and reviews are definitely appreciated. Until next time! ;D**


End file.
